Sincere Peace, Reliable Kindness
by Angel of the night
Summary: This is a BAD story. Its a Mimoe (figures) and a Ken/yolei (what do you call those?) based story. PLEASE R&R. Minor flames acepted


Joe slowly walked down the hall when Ken ran up behind him, slowing down as he get nearer. It was 6 Years since the defeat of Archnemon and Ken and Joe Slowly grew to respect each other and become friends. Joe was now 21 but was a top doctor in all of Japan. He has passed his brother's and Father's expectations and was called the Med wiz since he managed to skip 3 years at once. Ken decided upon majoring in computers and had passed college with no problem at all. Matt had continued his band, but if that failed, he always has a degree in Music. Sora took after her mother and was now the owner of the flower shop. Tai was now a pro soccer play and not only making 1.3 million a year while going to Tokyo university, but also was engaged to Sora. Izzy was now working on obtaining his degree in computer engineering. Joe Didn't hear from Mimi for a long time, nor did he want to, for the fear of loosing his heart again.  
"Joe? Joe? Hellllooo? Anyone in there?" Ken looked skeptically at his mentor as he blanked out. Ken smiled as he sighed. Joe seemed like his older brother reborn, but that was impossible. Suddenly a gust of wind swept through, blowing a paper from Joe's hand.  
"My lab results!" Joe said, running after the paper.  
"Its just the result of your lab test, Joe. Relax, you know what the outcome is, plus that's only a copy." Ken said, rolling his eyes. Joe glanced back and grabbed the paper, but then tripped over the pool side and fell in with a tremendous SPLASH and the paper landed neatly at someone's feet.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!" Ken was on the ground laughing as a soaking wet Joe climbed out of the pool.  
"Yes, that's REAL funny Ken....." Joe grumbled but then smirked. Ken was laughing so much that he didn't notice Joe walking towards him till Joe picked him up.  
"Hey! Joe, your not going to.. hey hey HEY!!!!" And with that Joe threw Ken into the pool. Ken came up to see Joe laughing by the pool's edge. Ken grumbled as he climbed out, when a voice snapped them out of their thoughts.  
"Hello? Can you help me?" A woman said. She held a slip of paper, her brown hair reaching the middle of her back in a braid. Joe turned around and smiled.  
"Sure, what do you need?" Joe questioned, as he walked up to her, squeezing the water out of his shirt. Taking out a piece of paper, the woman held it out to Joe.  
"I'm looking for room Penthouse #12... the owner is a Ken Ichijouji and Joe Kido..." The woman said, looking at the piece of paper.  
"I'M Joe Kido... Ken! Get your butt out of the POOL! AUUUHHHH!!!!" Suddenly a blur of red tackled Joe, knocking Both him and Ken into the pool, AGAIN! The girl stopped short of falling in.  
  
"JOE-SAN!! KEN-SAMA! I need help in algebra and Science! Help me, help me, HELP ME!" The blond girl whined.  
"With cousins like that, I see why you tried to take over the Digital world Ken..." Joe grumbled, as he got out of the pool, while Ken muttered something under his breath. The woman coughed and Joe looked up.  
"Joe, its been a long time? Since the last time we meet at the Digital world..." The woman smiled as the Digivice at her waist beeped. Joe blinked and suddenly his Digivice, which her thankfully water-proof, beeped in response.  
"MIMI?????" Joe exclaimed, jumping back, nearly falling into the pool again. She laughed at the comical scene that played before her. Ken dragged his younger cousin Mary to their dorm room where Joe and Ken decided to clean and dry off. When the guys were washing off, (their room had 2 different bathrooms), Mary and Mimi decided to chat.  
  
"So your Mimi huh?" Mary commented as she drank a pilfered Coca-cola she swiped from Ken's fridge.  
"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Mimi questioned as her raised her eyebrows, stopping her sip of her Diet Pepsi Joe had offered her.  
"Joe-san always scribbled your name on his stuff when he was spacing out, but when ever i asked about who 'Mimi' was, he always turned cold and began to teach me again and ignored it for a while." Mary commented as she sighed. Suddenly there was a THWAP and Mary held the back of her head. Ken stood there annoyed, a stressmark on the back of his hand.  
"Okay, WHO said you could have my soda?" Ken growled as Mary got back up. Sticking her tongue out, Mary replied, "I did!" She began to giggle, but suddenly Ken chased her, trying to get her into a head lock. Mimi sweatdropped as the chase went on...and on...and on...Where WAS Joe?  
"Ah, family love... Isn't it great?" Joe smirked as he came out with a fresh shirt on, his hair blown dried, and a amused look on his face. Ken and Mary stopped and suddenly leapt at Joe, who calmly side stepped and let them go flying into the wall behind him. Mary and Ken landed in a dizzy heap, leaving Mimi and Joe free to laugh their heads off. After about 30 minutes of explaining the ethics of the Molecular structure of a piece of Steel, which was SO entertaining, the door rang. Joe got up and opened to door, to let in a stamped of raving Cows, well Digidestineds.  
"TK, you bought the tickets right?" Kari asked, hugging Tk's arm.  
"Unfortune..." TK grumbled as he waved the tickets in front of Davis' face. Davis grumbled, "I could of bought them...if I had a job..."  
"Well you don't. Your lucky! I Spent over 3 weeks pay for these seats!" TK glared at Davis, who glared right back.  
"Matt, Maybe we should split them apart." Izzy commented as he took the tickets out of Tk's hand. Kari and Sora sweatdropped as the twosome suddenly became a dog pile of 4 arguing boys. Matt and Tai tried to stop them from fighting like cats and dogs, but got caught up in the battle. Suddenly Cody came in, nearly hitting the top of the doorway. He was now a nice 6'3 and growing, talk about a growth spurt!  
"TK! You bought one extra ticket!" Izzy said as he counted the tickets. Joe sighed.  
"Welcome to the greatest freak show on earth." Joe said, stepping aside as if to allow people to watch the show. Mimi laughed as suddenly everyone pounced on Joe, who managed to toss Ken his glasses before they landed.  
"Oh ho! If we're the freak show, then YOUR the main attraction!" Matt Snickered as he put Joe in a headlock.  
"Oh Hi Matt." Mimi smiled ass everyone stared and then the squealing started.  
"Mimi! Your back!" Sora said tearfully.  
"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" Yolei squealed as she hugged Mimi.  
"Its been a while Mimi! Bring any cute guys with ya? Opps" Kari covered her mouth quickly, but not quickly enough. Joe winced as he heard this and after forcing Matt to let him go with a quick hand movement, walked to get his jacket.  
"Nice going Kari." Cody grumbled. Kari sighed as Mimi blinked.  
"What happened?" She asked but from the looks on their faces, she new immediately.  
"Okay, Lets go... Izzy, you said there was a extra ticket? How about Mimi come with us." Joe said quickly, appearing with his jacket. Everyone nodded and headed off, only Mimi wasn't smiling...  
At the theater, Joe slowly inched to a seat that was empty, sighing. Sipping his Diet coke he sighed as the movie started. Suddenly he heard someone sit in the set next to him, glancing to the side, he suddenly paled. He remembered something he hid away so long ago...  
  
~Flashback~  
Joe was waiting outside of the park entrance. He held a single red rose in his hand. Tomorrow Mimi would leave for the USA, and he was determined to show his true feelings. Waiting for a hour, Joe decided to take a walk. When he reached the fountain, he sat on the railing around it. Suddenly there was a giggling and glancing over, Joe dropped the rose. Mimi stood there kissing someone. The rose sank into the water as Joe ran away.  
~end flashback~  
  
For the next 2 hours, Joe sat there is stony silence and when the movie ended, he got up quickly and walked out of the Movie theater. After saying his good-byes, he headed off alone toward his home. Ken was staying the night with Izzy to try to solve the complex problems of the Digivices and D-3s and their abilities to force evolution on a creature. Suddenly there was footsteps behind him, and unless Ken borrowed Yolei's high heels, that wasn't Ken. Stopping, Joe turned around and say Mimi running after him.  
"Joe! Wait!" Mimi yelled as she saw Joe stop. When she caught up, she slowly caught her breath.  
"You know, you are a PAIN to catch up with!" Mimi grumbled as she stood up, sweat dripping off her face.  
"Sorry, I was thinking..." Joe said, continuing to walk away. Mimi walked beside him, trying to peer into his eyes. Before she could of said anything, the digivices beeped, causing Joe and Mimi to look at them. A flash of light appeared and suddenly swept them away back into the digital world.  
  
"Joe! Joe!" Ken shook Joe away as Yolei woke up Mimi. Slowly Joe opened his eyes and stood up, slowly looking at the lake as Gomamon and Wormmon came running up.  
"Joe! How Ya been! You've grown, well, BIG!" Gomamon laughed as he jumped into Joe's arms.  
"Well YOU'VE grown fat!" Joe laughed as Gomamon snorted. Wormmon and Ken had a equally warm reunion, minus the bad fat jokes. Palmon and Hawkmon soon appeared and The others went off, intent of locating the other Digidestined. As they came upon a clearing, a huge Dark Digimon standing there, the other digidestined laying there. Catching sight of them, the Digimon laughed.  
"I am Demon, ruler of all the dark forced of this world, here to take the lives of the ones who has killed my servants and my younger brother and sister!" Demon laughed as They took a step back...  
"Apocolymon......" Joe said quietly as Ken stood there pale. "Archnemon....."  
"Yes, you killed my family, and now you DIE! *CHAOS FLAME!*" The dark flame headed straight for Mimi and Yolei, but Suddenly Joe and Ken pushed them out of the way, taking the full blow. Joe slowly closed his eyes and dropped his digivices as the deadly flames dances on his skin.  
"Mimi.......I ......lo........" and Joe suddenly shuddered. Ken smiled slowly and closed his eyes. Wormmon turned around and suddenly ran, Gomamon following. A song slowly danced through the air, bringing strength. Suddenly the form of a man, tall, thin, wise appeared, his Blue eyes shining with care and love hidden behind thin frames, hovered over them. Joe's digivice suddenly shone brightly as Ken's reacted. Suddenly the light overlapped and 2 men, appeared, the first phantom from before, and a man with a calm poise and the watchful eyes of a learner and teacher also hovered there... The digivices began to glow and the men suddenly flashed.  
  
If given a second, anyone can If given a second, anyone can give up and run   
So just keep on walking   
  
*~Gomamon...........  
Wormmon.............  
Shinka..........~  
  
There's something only you can do   
So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light   
  
Joe's digivice suddenly shone brightly and the beam passed through Wormmon and Gomamon, digivolving them to their Champion forms, Stingmon and Ikkakumon. Passing through once again through the Black D-3, they digivolved to another form, but this time Stingmon did not turn into Paildramon, but into Dino Beemon, and Zudomon. The Crests of Reliability and the Crest of Kindness Shone and merged together and when the 2 digimon passed through......  
  
**~TyphoonDramon!~  
  
Seize the dreams you had!   
Protect your beloved friends!   
You can become stronger   
Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit   
Any wish, it's true   
Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart   
  
  
A noble Digimon stood there. His face hidden in a blue and black mask, long blue hair flowing from the back of the helmet. Armor covered his body, a rose covered cross emblazoned on the chest plate. On his left arm was a dolphin ingraved shield, in his right hand, a long Trident. His lower body was of a Sea Serpent, his tail coiled and his stance noble.  
"You, Brother, have you turned once again?" Demon said, glaring at Typhoondramon.  
"I was brought into this realm once again by the sacrifice of 2 brave hearts. Their wish Shall NOT be thrown away. I am Ruler of the dark, raging Seas. You shall not destroy what these 2 have wished for!" Typhoondramon cried and attacked Demon.  
  
Not every day is sunny, so sometimes   
Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella   
  
Sora opened her eyes to see the 2 digimon fighting. The only ones missing were Gomamon, Wormmon, Ken, and Joe. Suddenly it dawned on her. The Symbol that the Chest plate had Engraved on it.  
"Izzy, Is that......" Sora said as Izzy got up. Opening his eyes, his eyes went wide as he recognizing the figure.  
"Oh No!" Tentomon cried before Izzy could even exhale. "That's Typhoondramon! Ruler of the Sea. He is THE water digimon, though how he got here, I am unsure."  
At that Izzy and Cody glanced at the digimon. "What do you Mean by that????"  
"You see, he was killed in the Great digiwar over 3000 years ago. He fought Demon, who happens to be standing right there. But why is this happening?" Biyomon questioned.  
"I was summoned here by the 2 souls who wished it so." Typhoondramon's voice echoed through the air.  
  
There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free   
You can go anywhere   
  
"Where's Joe and Ken?" Tai yelled, Demon lunged one final time as Typhoondramon's Trident impaled him. Giving one last Yell, Demon disappeared. As the data flew away, Typhoondramon turned to see all of the digimon digivolved into their highest forms, except Palmon and Hawkmon. Pointing to himself, Typhoondramon said.  
"I believe Tai, They are me..."  
  
Run faster than the wind!   
Aim farther than the skies!   
You can meet a new you   
Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize   
The downpour in your heart   
Will surely stop...show me your brave heart   
  
Mimi stood there horrified at the scene. Joe had KILLED himself to save them and now he would disappear. She cried and cried, not noticing that Typhoondramon was disappearing. When she heard the yells of the other children, she looked up, to see Typhoondramon's Aura swirl brilliantly. Suddenly , Joe and Ken fell to the ground, Ken and Joe not moving.  
  
Seize the bright tomorrow!   
Protect the ones you love!   
You can become stronger   
Break that weak self!   
Destroy the walls blocking you!   
The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon   
Believe in your heart   
  
Mimi sobbed over Joe's body as Yolei tried to shake Ken awake.  
"Joe, You can't leave me, you CAN'T! Wake up! Wake up!" Mimi cried as Joe's eyes remained closed.  
"Ken, my beloved Ken, you can't Leave me! You can't! I Love you! Don't!" Yolei cried as Ken's chest remained unmoving. Tears splattered onto their bodies when suddenly, a lovely song, different from the last one, rang through the woods.   
  
La la la La la la...  
Lala la la la laa la..  
La la lala la la la..  
la la la la la la Laaa..  
  
The other digimon nodded. They closed their eyes and let the mysterious Song overwhelm them, they let it swirl around them.  
  
*~Hawkmon......  
Palmon......  
Shinka........~  
  
*~Veemon...  
Agumon...  
Shinka.......~  
  
*~Patamon.....  
Gabumon.......  
Shinka........  
  
*~Armadillomon......  
Tentomon....  
Shinka.......~  
  
*~Gatomon......  
Biyomon......  
Shinka.......~  
  
Maketakunai to sakenda mune no   
Koe ga kikoeta daro   
Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nain da   
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried as the digimon glew.  
"Palmon! What are you doing?" Mimi said tearfully, hugging Joe's dead body close to her heart, as if her heartbeat could bring him back to life.  
Dare demo nai sa kimi no ban da yo   
Nige dashicha ikenai   
Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarun da   
  
Both Mimi's and Yolei's Digivices glew and flashed brightly. From the light from Mimi's digivice, they digivolved into Togemon and Aquillamon. When they passed through Yolei's D-3, they digivolved into Lillymon and Sylphimon. Finally the Combined image of Mimi's Crest of sincerity and another, the crest of Peace, turned them into.....  
  
**~Nymphmon~  
  
Te no hira wo mitsumete   
Tsuyoku nigirishimetara   
Kokoro ni chikara ga nagare dasu   
  
The other digivices acted in a simmilar way......  
  
**~Helioxmon!~  
  
Get break up! To break up!   
Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa   
Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da   
Kono basho kara   
It's time to go!!   
  
**~Kirinmon!~  
  
Kore ijou mou muri da yo nante   
Hiza ga furueru toki   
Kimi no koto shinjiru hitomi kanjite   
  
**~Dracomon!~  
  
Tewatasu you ni yuuki wo kureta   
Nakamatachi ga iru yo   
Kaze no naka kimi no namae wo yonderu   
  
**~Basetemon!~  
  
Chigau monogatari ga   
Kimitachi kara hajimaru   
Tobira wa hirakihajimete iru   
  
  
" Reliable Kindness..... " Typhoondramon Said, taking hold of Nymphmon's fair hand.  
"Sincere Peace......." Nymphmon said, smiling.  
"Powerful Courage....." Helioxmon said, Standing beside Basetemon.  
"Hoping Friends...." Kirinmon said, pawing the ground with a hoof.  
"Truthful Knowledge...." Dracomon said, he eyes full of Knowledge.  
"and Loving Light....." Basetemon finished, her tail swishing.  
  
Get break up! To break up!   
Wakiagaru power kimi wa mou ki zuite iru   
Yume wo yume de hottokenai yo   
Kanaenakucha   
It's time to go!!   
  
  
"These are the powers that create Unity, Never forget this, once you are together, nothing......" Typhoondramon said, His body shining.  
"even the life once lost........" Nymphmon said, the wind picking up....  
  
Get break up! To break up!   
Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa   
Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da   
Kono basho kara   
Get break up! To break up!   
Wakiagaru power kimi wa mou ki zuite iru   
Yume wo yume de hottokenai yo   
Kanaenakucha   
It's time to go!!   
  
  
"Can ever be lost......" They said and with a Flash, the Digidestineds were Transported back to the park. Mimi creaked over her eyes and looked at Joe, who was sleeping peacefully, a egg and crest in his arms. Beside every one of them was a egg, each different, and each with a crest. Cody picked up the crest and the Swirling orb began to glow. Yolei Gasped as the crest beside her began to flash, and Davis Covered his eyes as the light grew to intense.  
"Truth......" Cody said, after the light disappeared.  
"Peace....." Yolei said, clutching the crest in both hands.  
"Power........ Great...This is going to make me go power hungry isn't it?" Davis grumbled. He knew just how to kill the mood. Ken Slowly opened his eyes and picked up the egg, putting the crest around his neck. Joe smiled and wiped the tears away and Kissed Mimi's forehead softly as he helped her up. Suddenly Mimi leapt up and Kissed Joe on the lips. In the fountain, the rose suddenly disappeared into data and flew up to the moon....  
  
  
*Okay, I KNOW it seems stupid and confusing but here the Digimon are Digivolving TOGETHER. Has anyone other then me noticed this but all the new Digidestineds have something in common with the Old. With Joe and Ken, it's their Hair color and the fact that they both have older brothers. And Before you ask, Ken DOES turn good after the Kimeramon incident. Archnemon is the REAL boss... Mimi and Yolei used to whine a lot and both love fashion. -_-'''. Cody and Izzy both want to know everything before concluding anything, and they were both the SHORT ones in the group, not including TK back then. Davis and Tai both have wild hair, a uncanny sense of how to ruin the mood, and are both the leaders of the group. Sora and Kari both are the sweet ones of the group and both care about the others a lot. TK and Matt are both the Calm ones, both fought with the leaders of the group, and they both have dreamy Blue eyes, blond hair, wait, they're BROTHERS.......  
  
**Now all of these I made up. I had to come up with a mega for the 2 forms. Originally in the 02 Series. Stingmon and XV-mon (champion form of Veemon) jogress digivolve into Paildramon, but I decided that since both seem like another member, why can't their digimon Jogress Digivolve? Also, Sylphimon is the jogress digivolvolution of Gatomon and Aquillamon, Champion of Hawkmon. And I didn't mention this in my fic, but Shakkoumon is the Jogress digivolvolution of Ankylomon, champion of Armadillomon, and Angemon. How do I know this? I work at the Digidestination site! Please, comments and review! And I KNOW this is bad!  



End file.
